


Parallels: Cain

by Nymaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cain's life, First Blade, Gen, Mark of Cain, POV Cain, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymaria/pseuds/Nymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been centuries since he considered transferring the mark once more. But Dean Winchester was special.</p><p>Cain's life from its beginning and his thoughts on his successor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels: Cain

7.  
It had been centuries since he considered transferring the mark once more. But Dean Winchester was special. The hunter who had trapped Lucifer and Michael in the cage. Impulsive they called him, reckless. Dangerous. A martyr bent on sacrificing himself for the world. For his brother.

Cain could empathise, they were very similar in that point. 

"Can I use it to kill that bitch?” lmpulsive indeed. 

“Yes. But you have to know that with the mark comes great burden. Some would call it a great cost.”  
The man didn't flinch, just looked at him full of determination. This was a tough one, he would not back down. He could admire that. More importantly, he could respect it. To him he was but a child that knew nothing, grasping blindly for a solution, any solution, regardless of its consequences.

At one time he had been similarly foolish. However that was long ago, he was tired, with no pity to spare. Time would teach him, he supposed. 

He grasped his hand tightly-

 

6.  
He'd married her. 

They were so happy together in their little house at the edge of the village. He'd buried the blade, suppressed the mark's dark desires and let himself love.  
Sometimes it seemed like a dream. 

And like a dream its end came far too soon.  
Abaddon possessed his wife, tried to turn him back to darkness and yet he remained strong. He refused despite the throbbing of the mark and the power of the blade in his hand. He'd killed all the other knights and he would kill Abaddon as well to save Colette. 

Only he didn't.  
Instead he killed his wife and Abaddon lived. Her last breath was used to bind him to a promise. He would not kill again. Not even the demon who was the reason for her death.  
She had always cared too much. And he was left with his grief.  
Alone once more. 

Colette had always liked bees. There were countless afternoons spent on fields watching them fly and buzz. She'd told him they were fascinating. And her delight was his pleasure.  
He could not go against his word and hunt down Abaddon.  
But the bees... he could care for them.

He became a beekeeper.

 

5.  
He first met Colette in a church. 

Sometimes he wondered at the irony, perhaps it had been god's gift to reward his sacrifice. If so, he did not know whether to thank or curse him. 

She wasn't beautiful nor plain. She didn't stand out in any way, yet when he looked at her, her features were kind. Something unexplainable drew him to her. When he'd entered the small church he intended to slaughter all the people who attended the service that day. 

He could not. 

Instead he returned again and again. An infinite number of times. It was like his heart was beating for the first time. Her smile was beautiful, her eyes gentle. No, he did not deserve her, but he wanted to. 

Although he tried, he could not stop himself from loving her. Perhaps he was doomed to fail at everything that mattered. Somehow she loved him, too. 

He told her everything and still she would not leave. Saw the good in him. He knew the truth though, there was no good in him, but maybe it was enough that she believed in it. 

They disappeared. Together. 

 

4.  
For a long time he lost himself. There was nothing left of the boy who'd tried to save his brother.

The feeling of power was heady. Not many in Hell stood above him. Causing terror and agony became an incomparable pleasure. Torture the new spice in his life or rather death. 

He was more than one of Hell's soldiers. A _knight_.  
When he created the other knights, it gave him a new purpose. He trained them, showed them their place, their fate. And they reveled in the sweet stink of fear and the glory of murder together. 

Abaddon stayed always at his side, could read his thoughts from the expression in his eyes. There was no one who understood his urge of killing more, or shared it to such an extent. 

She was perfect. 

He embraced the darkness.

 

3.  
Lucifer's mark burned on his arm. It lured him into darkness no matter how hard he fought. It was more than mere desire, killing became a need. Something essential. There was nowhere he could stay. No other life he could lead.  
He had tried so many times to stop. Settled down. Had children. 

Never for long.  
The urge never far from his mind. It was too much to bear, he wanted it to be over at last. 

His own blade, tainted with his brother's blood, should have been his death.  
A fitting end. 

He rose as a demon. 

 

2.  
Later he would not remember why, but he chose the jawbone of a donkey to fashion his blade. It was crude work and he despised every second of it. 

When he felt his brother's throat at the edge of the blade, he saw only betrayal in his eyes. He paused then, caught in an odd stillness, their eyes locked for an infinite moment, until he struck down, cutting through skin and flesh. The blood flowed and painted his hands red. 

He'd never been clean since. 

 

1.  
Lucifer laughed at him, when he offered the trade. Yet the creature, for it wasn't an angel anymore, accepted.  
Though the price was steep. It had to be his hand that took his brother's life. Yet he had to pay it, or his brother would forever be lost to heaven. 

That he could not bear. 

When he asked _him_ , for it always choose the appearance of a man, why he would accept Cain instead of Abel after its effort of turning his brother from God, Lucifer's answer was simple. 

"You're stronger. You won't break easily."

Not that it mattered.

 

0.  
There was a time they'd been happy. A time in which their little family had been enough. And they were content to live their lives. Then his brother changed. He'd noticed right away. Abel began to disappear randomly for hours. He grew resentful and selfish. Started to disdain their simple life and was unappreciative of god's gifts to them. 

One time he found Abel hiding behind the shed, a woman with long blond hair in his lap. When she turned her head to him her eyes were swamped in darkness. Fully black orbs. His brother remained oblivious and gripped the creature tighter, softly murmuring a name. Lilith.

Later he saw him on the fields, talking with the figure of a man. He knew it was no man, had seen him before, hovering in the shadows. Lucifer. God's fallen angel. 

He was always near, whispering. 

Abel would see no reason, it was like talking to the wind. 

Cain noticed how Abel began to let more and more evil into his heart and darkness determined his path. He saw him betray god, throw away everything their parents had given them. 

And what for? Power? 

The demon Lilith may have seduced Abel, but Lucifer cemented his fate.  
Yet no matter what happened, Cain could not give up on his little brother. 

There was no choice. 

 

7.  
\- and red veins spread across his arm down to his hand,his fingers until they entered the hunters blood and continued till its manifestation near the elbow.  
It was agonising. 

He told them about the location of the blade. It held no more use for him. 

There was nothing he yearned for but death. That's why he made Dean promise to kill him one day. It would be soon.  
And then it would be over. Finally.  
Only Abaddon's death was worth waiting for. Dean would see to that. He could see it in his eyes.

 

Yes. He'd made a good choice. Dean was worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it please leave kudos and/or comment. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
